


doesnt get it

by ambeedec29



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambeedec29/pseuds/ambeedec29





	doesnt get it

louis looks around the room and wonders y people always know hes gay all of the boys r but no one ever questions them he looks at the way harry is laying on his stomach on the bed knees folded under him ass up begging for something in his ass and couldnt care less who sticks what inside him as long as theres something inside him or the way zayn eagerly crawls behind him and spreads harrys ass cheeks groaning eyes fluttering closed as his tounge slides inside him rimming is zayns specialty loves to open up harrys hole with his tounge loves to have harrys hole clenching around his tongue as he presses it inside his already strong confidence only rising as harry presses back into him beging for more zayn will rim any of the boys really he loves it the tast the sounds the feeling of the wrinkled hole opening and closing he gets off on it or niall and liam the lil cum sluts louis watches as they make out niall on top of liam their tongues sliding in eachothers mouths liam sucks nialls tongue niall moans as they pull apart tongue slowly sliping out from between liams lips liam nods slightly when niall looks at him niall smiles before geting up he turns around and slips liams cock into his mouth as his own disappears into liams they both suck and slurp making obsene noises moaning around stiff prick at the tast of precum on their tongues he sees them grip the base and roll their tongues around the head before sucking it to the back of their throat they r so insink its obvious how much they do this its only minutes before they r both cumming down eachothers throats and turning back around to give eachother a tast moaning at flavor of them mixed zayn pulls away from harrys ass and lays down moaning as liam and niall lick strips up the shaft of his prick they circle around the head niall sucks the head once and zayn cums niall saves it in his mouth makes his tongue a spoon and feeds it to liam they all three cuddle together and watch as harry lays on his back louis finaly geting up from where he was siting against the head board strokeing his cock lazily as he watches louis gets between harrys thighs settling harrys legs on his shoulders and slowly presses his dick inside him and thrusts harder or faster when harry says so it only takes 3 thrusts of louis cock against harrys prostate and harrys back arches his head tilted back as his cum splatters acrossed his chest almost reaching his neck niall and liam scramble over to lick him clean louis thrusts in a few more times before hes pressed in up to the hilt and cums he takes a minute before slowly easing out of him and siting back up against the headboard zayn swoops down to clean harrys hole and louis deffinetly doesnt get it because he thinks hes probably the straightest out of all of them and thinks maybe its the way he dresses he looks at his clothes that r thrown into a pile on the floor and snorts nop still doesnt get it


End file.
